


Taking Care of Three Cats is Hard, Especially When They're Clingy

by wodniw_a



Series: Ryoma Hoshi's Cats [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cats, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodniw_a/pseuds/wodniw_a
Summary: Ryoma has to go out to buy groceries, but his three elderly cats have other plans.





	Taking Care of Three Cats is Hard, Especially When They're Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably wise to read the first story in the series, if you want this to make sense. Anywho, sorry for disappearing for two months. I didn't feel like writing anything during that time. Hope you enjoy this one shot, though.

Ryoma hummed to himself as he opened up the fridge, an empty cup in his hands. He scanned the contents, disappointed in the lack of food and drinks. "I'm gonna have to go out and buy some groceries," He muttered, glancing over at the almost-barren cat dish on the counter. The short man opened up the cupboard that contained the cat food and treats, revealing two small, half-full packets of cat food. It seemed the cats were also running low on food. Ryoma pulled his shoes on, tugged a leather jacket onto his shoulders, slipping his arms through the sleeves. He placed a tuque over his head and snatched his keys and wallet off the coffee table, he had groceries and cat food to buy.

But as he neared the door, it seemed the old felines thought they could survive another month with just a few scraps of kitty food. Mayu, bless her old heart, scrambled over to him, meowing her cracked meow, vocal chords still dry from her recent, albeit thankfully cured bout of sickness. The tabby clung onto his pants, emerald eyes staring up at him in determination.

Fuyuko lumbered over, fluffy tail lashing as she planted her rump in front of the door. Her chubby body did little to block the door, but her undeterred expression almost made him want to skip grocery day.

Almost.

Yoshi joined Mayu in holding tight onto his jeans, as if they thought that their tiny, frail paws could stop him from leaving the apartment.

Sighing apologetically, Ryoma nudged the felines off his clothes and patted each of them on the head, "I'm coming back, don't worry."

Fuyuko meowed loudly, showing off her worn down teeth. Her few whiskers twitched and she stamped her paws firmly against the floor, defiant. Mayu whined into his leg, her voice scratchy and thick and her amber eyes stared up at him, big and wide and impossibly adorable. The tabby's greying nose dug into his pants, claws just barely pricking through and on his skin.

"I'll be coming back, I have to get you, and me, some food. I'll b right back, I promise," He said as he tried to ease the elder cat's worries, struggling to pry them back off. They stuck to him like burrs, yowling and meowing and trying to tug him away from the door. Ryoma sighed, but gave in. He ambled over to the fridge, mindful of the three cats clinging to him, where a magnetic notepad was stuck to the freezer door. Reaching over to the counter, he grabbed a pen and jot down a quick note to remind himself to buy cat food and groceries later.

Leaning down, he scooped Yoshi into his arms and stepped over to the couch, the two female cats trotting after him. He sat on the couch, leaning his back against the arm rest. He laid Yoshi on his lap and picked Mayu and Fuyuko up, letting them curl around him. Ryoma ran his hands down their backs, glancing up at the ceiling as he waited for them to fall asleep.

Fifteen minutes passed, his eyes nearly drooping, but he fought the tiredness away and rubbed at his eyes. Ryoma carefully maneuvered Yoshi off of his lap, placing him gently onto the cushion. He, as slowly as possible, stood up so as to not wake the sleeping felines. With quiet, calculated steps, he walked around the floorboards he knew would creak and headed to the door.

Ryoma huffed out a sigh of relief and just as he was reaching for the knob, he heard it. The muted thump, the loud pattering. He turned just in time to see a flash of fur and yelped in surprise as he was knocked down by his three old cats.

They sat on top of him, holding tight onto his clothes. Ryoma smiled, his lips turning slightly upwards. He patted them reassuringly, knowing that know he had no chance of escape. Resigning to his fate, Ryoma dug his phone out of his pocket, turned it on and found the phone app. He typed in a familiar number and held the device to his ear.

"Hey, Shuichi. You mind doing me a favour?"


End file.
